INUYAHSA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME
by Complete Ediot
Summary: Kagome is playing on the computer and Inuyasha tries to kill it. Kagome clicks on paint and gets zapped into computer and comes out as her in 5th grade. Its rated T for safety and a few cuss words. inukag
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

**By: Complete Ediot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1

Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting in the grass playing on her laptop, and Kagome is trying to keep Inuyasha from hitting it with Tetsiega.

**"WATCH OUT KAGOME!" **said Inuyasa.

Inuyasha gets out Tetsiega and gets ready to kill the computer.

"Don't worry, I'm just turning it on!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha puts back Tetsiega and grunts.

"I was just trying to...,"

"What?"

"Whats that!"

Inuyasha pointed at the loud sound the computer was making. He jumped up and reached out

to grab the computer. Kagome pushed him away from the computer.

**"SIT BOY!"**

Inuyasha callapsed on the ground and got back up.

**"Damn you!"**

Kagome stuck out her tongue and she clicked on paint.

"What the hell are you doing."

"I'm going to play on paint."

"What's paint?"

"It's a thing that you can draw on and make your own imagination."

" I knew that! That thing is a demon."

**"SIT!"**

Thunk!

"It is not a demon. It's a computer."

"Well you don't have to say sit."

She just decided to ignore him and clicked on paint. She looked at her old pictures she used to make all the time as a little girl. She opened up one picture and it had her and a boy on it.It was a picture she drew when she was in fifthgrade. Inuyasha was looking at it and he looked jealous.

"Who's that?"

"Somebody."

"Well whoever it is they better back off!"


	2. Chapter 2 ZAPP!

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

**By: Complete Ediot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch.2

"Inuyasha calm down it's just a picture."

"So, it don't matter he still needs to back off!"

Kagome just decided to ignore his pathetic comments and continue by trying to figure out what the picture is. She just then remembered who the boy was. Just then Inuyasha was looking through her bag again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for that good stuff you make all the time."

"It's not in there."

**"Where is it, then!"**

**"SIT BOY!"**

Thunk!

"Fine, I'll go away for a while and see if I can find myself something to eat."

Kagome paid no attention to him and just went on. Just then she made doggy ears on the picture, and drew a heart around them. Then, at the bottom of the picture she wrote: Kagome loves Inuyasha. She finished the picture and hoped Inuyasha didn't see it. She touched the screen and she got pulled right in it. Just then, Inuyasha came back and went towards the computer.

"**Kagome where are you?"**

"Damn that wrench."

"Where could she have gone?"

Inuyasha turned around to see if she went to hide behind a tree. Then the computer screen spit out kagome. Then Inuyasha turned around and was happy to see her.

"Where did you go?"

"Who the fuck are you."

"Hey kagome why are you wearing pink?"

"I'm sorry my mommy told me I shouldn't be talking to strangers."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Where's my mommy, what did you to her, and where am I."

"You're mom's okay, you don't have to worry about her."

"You are a big poopoo brain, and I don't talk to poopoo brains."

"What's a poopoo brain?"

"It's you!"

"Now wait a minute, what did you do to Kagome?"

"I'm Kagome."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in fifth grade, and why do you need to know?"


	3. Chapter 3 Why Me?

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

**By: Complete Ediot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch.3

"Well, Kagome you sure an't normal today."

"Don't use that tone with me mister, and I'm to normal."

That's Kagome all right, but why is she so little. Then the girl slapped Inuyasha.

**"Hey, what was that for?"**

"That girl in the computer told me to slap you."

"What girl."

"That girl."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the computer. Right there was Kagome trying to get in touch with Inuyasha. The girl turned on the sound, and Inuyasha was getting yelled at.

"Inuyasha why didn't you look at the computer in the first place you idiot!"

"What did you say."

"Never mind that. How do I get out of here."

"How did you get in there."

"I was just doing something and before I knew it I was in the computer."

"Well what were you doing."

"Never mind that, just get me out of here!"

"I don't know how?"

"Hmph, so you don't know everything."

"Shut up, at least I'm not the one in the computer."

Before she could say anything the little Kagome turned down the volume.

"I was tired of her nagging."

"Well thats what you'll be like if you get older."

"That can't be me. I'm not as bossy and wierd like her."

"You sure act like it."

"Would just shut the fuck up."

Inuyasha was devistated by that girl's attitude. 'I didn't know she could cuss at that age anyway' Inuyasha thought. Then the little girl just started acting all wierd.

"What are you doing now."

"I have to go to the bathroom! Where's the bathroom?"

"What's a bathroom?"

"Nevermind that just take me somewhere so I can go potty."

"Bossy now are we."

"Hurry."

The little girl just ran into the woods and went ot go behind a tree. Inuyasha walked towards the computer to find out if Kagome quit yelling at him. He turned up the volume and Kagome didn't say anything.

"Now, how do I get you out."

"I don't know?"

Kagome sat there trying to think of what they can do to get her out. Then the idea popped in her head.


	4. Chapter 4 Somebody to Play With!

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

By: Complete Ediot

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

------------------------------------------------------

Ch.4

"Inuyasha, go get the others and tell them what happened then bring them here."

"Are you sure I should go get the others?"

"They should at least know what happened."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha follows Kagome's order and went to go find the others. 'There probably at Kaede's hut.' He went to kaede's hut and found them outside of her hut.

"Inuyasha what is the matter?" asked Sango.

"Did something bad happened to her?" asked Miroku.

"I hope she is all right!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Would ya'll quit asking questions. It's hard to tell you what happened if your going to talk through it."

They all decided to asked questions later and here what has happened. Inuyasha told them what happened and they all were amazed.

"Well what do we need to do to help?"

"How am I supposed to know."

"Well I guess we better go and help Kagome."

They all hurried to where Kagome was at and were amazed at the little Kagome.

"I didn't know Kagome can wear pink."

"Oh, shut up! I had enough of your talking. I don't even know you but I already hate you. So, back off you big wierdly dressed person with a staff circle thingy.

"I would apprieciate it if you call me Miroku."

"What if I don't want to."

"She does have Kagome's attitude but I didn't know Kagome could hate."

"Well guess what Kagome does hate so na na na na."

"Just ignore her Miroku."

"Hey I want you to shut up to you person with the big huge boomerang."

"My name is Sango."

"Well whatever."

Miroku walks up to the child and holds her hands.

"Little Kagome will you bear my child."

**" HELL NO! YOU ARE THE MOST DESPICTABLE PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! DON'T TOUCH ME CAUSE MY MOMMY WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"**

Miroku just walked away from the child, and Shippo walked up to the computer.

"Hey, you. Kid with the tail."

"It's Shippo."

"Okay Shippo. You know you and I will be best friends."

"Okay."

The two went off to play tag.

"Well we got them out of here."

They walked up to the computer and saw Kagome.

"All right here is the plan."


	5. Chapter 5 MOMMY!

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

By: Complete Ediot

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5

Kagome was talking and telling everybody what she thinks would work to get her out.

"All right everybody you know what to do."

Sango went to go find the little Kagome. She went into the woods and ran into Shippo.

"Shippo, where is little Kagome?"

"She's behind you."

Sango turned around and saw little Kagome running straight at her. 'She has a blind fold on her face.' The little girl ran into Sango and got up.

"Ha, I got you."

"That wasn't me little Kagome."

"Oh."

**"I'll get you Shippo!"**

Shippo ran for his life and Sango was running with him.

"Shippo, I want you to run to the computer."

"Why?"

"Kagome told me to get you to lead her over there."

"Okay, got it."

The little girl took off the blind fold and ran towards Shippo. Meanwhile, Miroku and Inuyasha was getting ready. Miroku was getting dressed into girl clothes. Inuyasha was putting a fur coat on.

"Kagome why do I have to wear girl clothes?"

"So she could think your her mom."

"Wierd, how is that suppose to work."

"Just trust me."

"Kagome why do I have to be the one to dress into this furry coat."

"Because when I was little I had a dog. Besides your'e the only one that has dog ears anyway."

"Fine."

Then little Kagome ran out from the bushes and ran to the computer. Miroku got to his place.

"Hi Kagome." said Miroku in the most girliest vioce he could make.

**"Mommy!"**

"Bark,bark." said Inuyasha trying to act like a dog.

**"Scippers!"**

Little Kagome ran up to them and gave them hugs.

"Mommy, I miss you. How do I get back?"

"You have to get that girl out and jump into the computer and that shouldtransport you back."

"How do I get her out?"

Miroku didn't know what to tell her. Kagome didn't figure that out either. Miroku started to walk away and hid behind the computer and Inuyasha followed.

**"NO! MOM, SCIPPERS, COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE STRANGE PEOPLE!"**

"I need to get that girl out." said little Kagome.

She went up to the computer and she put her hands in the computer. Then everything thing went white.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

By: Complete Ediot

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I also don't own or want to own Barney although if I did Barney wouldn't ****be alive right now.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch.6

'Where am I?' thought little Kagome. She seemed to be floating through a purplish-black void. Meanwhile big Kagome was wondering where the little her could be.

"Where could that little brat be?" said big Kagome.

All of a sudden little Kagome came out of thin air.

"Who did you call a brat!"

"You cause you are a brat."

"I'm not the brat you are. Remember I'm you so your calling yourself the brat. So ha!"

**"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"**

"Make me."

"I will."

"I would like to see you try."

"Okay you asked for it."

All of a sudden Kagome got a pencil and drew a hammer.

**"DIE!"**

Little Kagome dodge the attack and she got a pencil and drew a chainsaw.

**"NO! YOU DIE!"**

Little Kagome ran and almost hit Kagome and they both got against each other with their weapons. Kagome broke her hammer so she drew Barney.

"I love you, you love me..."

**"DIE MOTHER FUCKER! I HATE YOU!"**

Little Kagome killed Barney and big Kagome drew a bomb. Then little Kagome threw down the chainsaw.

"Fuck this chainsaw, I'm gonna use this."

Little Kagome drew a bazuka and big Kagome grab the chainsaw. They went against each other in a fierce battle.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the crew was watching the whole battle outside of the computer.

"Damn I didn't know Kagome could fight like that!" exclaimed Miroku

"She could be a good demon slayer if she picked a better weapon." said Sango.

"At least the wrench is good for something besides looking for jewel shards." said Inuyasha.

'I hope Kagome survives.' thought Inuyasha.

"I don't know who to root for." said Shippo.

"I miss little and big Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo.

Shippo started to cry. Sango took him in her arms.

"It's gonna be okay Shippo, don't worry."

Sango comforted Shippo. Back in the computer, they were still fighting. Then big Kagome blocked her.

"Why are we fighting?"

"Because I'm bored and I have nothing else better to do."

'Why me?' thought big Kagome. Then Kagome got an idea. Then little Kagome shot her bazuka.

**"DIE!"**


	7. Chapter 7 Fooled Ya!

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

By: Complete Ediot

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.7

Little Kagome shot the buzuka and shot big Kagome.

**"NO, KAGOME!" **yelled Inuyasha.

'That wasn't suppose to happen!' thought Inuyasha. Everybody just looked at him like he was crazy. They all were smiling.

"What are you looking at! I was only yelling that because I need the jewel shards, and I can't find them if she is dead."

"Oh how sweet! Inuyasha has feelings with Kagome!" said Sango.

**" Uh no I don't and at least I wasn't smooching Miroku behind the house yesterday!"** yelled Inuyasha.

" Don't change the subject ,but I hope you didn't cause that means you are gay if you did." said Sango.

**"YOU DID IT, NOT ME, AND I'M NOT GAY!" **

"Quit bitching already."

"I can't bitch, asshole."

"Assmuncher."

"Daddy's little whore."

"Your'e just jealous cause Miroku got kissed before you got kissed by Kagome."

**"I'M NOT!"**

"Whatever."

Inuyasha finally quit and they watched the computer. Meanwhile, little Kagome was enjoying herself.

"Ha, now that that bitch is dead I get to stay here and be a princess like everybody thinks I am."

Little Kagome turns her back and is making a princess dress that will go good for the welcome by her mom. Just then big Kagome got up. 'Now that she thinks I'm dead I can just go up to her and kill her.' Little Kagome was making her dress when she saw a shadow behind her. She turned around.

"Who's there!"

Nobody was behind her.

"I must be imagining things."

She went back to her dress making. Then big Kagome got a pencil and drew her a knife. She finished it and walked towards the little her.

**"NOW YOUR'E GONNA DIE!"**

Little Kagome turned around and saw the maniac older her.

**"DIE BITCH!"**


	8. Chapter 8 You're Blushing!

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

By: Complete Ediot

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Ch.8

**"NO! DON'T KILL ME! I'M YOUR YONGER YOU AND IF YOU KILL ME YOU WON'T SEE THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!" **screamed little Kagome.

Kagome stopped in confusion.

"What boyfriend?" asked Kagome.

"You know. The one with the dog ears."

Outside of the computer.

**"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **yelled Inuyasha.

"Whatever, you love her and you know it." said little Kagome

"I do not love that wench." Inuyasha said trying to keep from blushing but couldn't help it.

"Ha, see your'e blushing. Anyways if you didn't love her then why are you so worried about her all the time."

"She's just around because she can locate the jewel shards."

"Oh whatever and since when did I say you could get into this arguenment anyway."

"Because I can get in it if I feel like. I don't take orders from anyway.

**"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" **yelled little Kagome.

"Damn that wench."

Back in that computer Kagome finally quit blushing.

"Hey I thought only I could do that."

"You can I'm just mini you. Duh, dumbass."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me little one."

"I can if I feel like it,"

"Just shut up already."

"Your'e not my mommy so I don't have to listen to you."

"Oh now your'e going to get it."

"No no no. You can't kill me cause you'll die to in the process cause I'm little you."

"Damn."

"Ha told you so."

"Forget it I need to get out of here."

"Good luck trying to get out cause I had a hard time getting in."

"Well do you have any idea on how to get out?"

"No."

"Thought so."

**"WELL WHO SAYS I CAN'T THINK ABOUT IT!"**

"Go right ahead, and you don't have to yell."

They both sat there thinking on how big Kagome can get out. Then they both had a light bulb on top of their heads blinking. Then they had it.


	9. Chapter 9 I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

**INUYASHA MEET 5TH GRADER KAGOME**

By: Complete Ediot

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

----------------------------------------------------------

Ch.9

Little and big Kagome went near the edge of the computer.

**"INUYASHA!" **they both yelled.

**"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" **yelled Inuyasha.

"We need you to cry." said big Kagome.

"I can't cry what are you wenches thinking."

"Well, in order for somebody to get out we figured they need somebody who cares for them to cry."

"Why me? Who says I cared about you."

"Remember that time you hugged me because you were afraid and you threw me down the well to protect me, remember."

"Yes, well, that didn't mean anything."

"Yes it did. It meant a lot to me."

"Well, it didn't to me." Inuyasha lied.

**"LIAR!"**

"If you don't cry then you won't get the jewel shards." said little Kagome

"And why do you care if she gets out or not."

"Because she is annoying and I want her out."

"Okay whatever."

"This better work cause I don't like doing it in public."

"I hope it does."

"What do you mean you hope it does."

**"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO IT!" **yelled big Kagome.

Inuyasha started to whimper. Then he started to cry. Then it spilled out. Meanwhile Kagome just jumped out of the computer before he started to cry.

"There I did you happy."

"Yes I am. Now you love me."

"What, that does not mean that."

"Okay whatever."

Kagome turned off the computer and they started their journey once again.

"Hey Kagome. How did getting me to cry helped you get out of the computer?"

"It didn't."

**"WHAT!"**

"We just did it to see if you would do it."

**"OH YOU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"**

**"YOU WOULDN'T MIND A BIT WOULD YOU!"**

Kagome started running for her life while Inuyasha started chasing her.

**"GET BACK HERE."**

**THE END**


End file.
